Dragon Heart
by Milphen
Summary: Harry pensait être tranquille à la fin de la guerre, eh ben non, c'est pas si simple! Pourquoi le monde est soudain si différent? Vite, de l'aide! Comment ça, il n'y a que Drago? SLASH HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais rien écrit, mais j'ai l'intention de me rattraper, et en plus j'ai fait des progrès ! Je n'ai pas oublié mon autre fic « Tu es mon destin » qui est du Naruto, mais pour l'instant j'ai envie d'écrire du Harry Potter. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance et laissez-moi des reviews, s'il-vous-plaît !**

**ooo **

Harry ne savait plus que faire. À la fin de la guerre, il était rentré chez lui, satisfait de sa victoire contre le Seigneur du Mal, et pensait vivre enfin une vie tranquille en épousant Ginny. Hélas ! Quand il avait voulu demander sa main à la famille Weasley, il s'était passé une chose très étrange : les Weasley l'avaient envoyé paître comme un malpropre. Et à présent, Harry se retrouvait tout seul dans les rues de Londres, avec à peine de quoi se payer une bièraubeurre dans les poches.

Tout ça s'était passé un vendredi. Harry s'était réveillé dans le lit de sa maison qu'il venait d'acheter, à Pré-au-Lard. Il en avait rêvé durant des années, de cette maison : des murs blancs, un toit bleu, de jolies fenêtres et un beau jardin tout fleuri dans lequel il avait planté lui-même des choux et des carottes. Il avait invité la famille Weasley à dîner, avec la ferme intention de demander la main de Ginny le soir même, au dessert.

Ça avait été un désastre. Le rôti avait été trop cuit, la bièraubeurre était tiède, ce qui la rendait immonde, les couverts étaient propres mais sentaient une drôle d'odeur de moisi sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Quand Mme Weasley avait vu ça, elle avait froncé les sourcils et s'était empressée de l'aider, en vain : tout ce qui pouvait aller de travers le fut.

Harry se brûla en sortant la tarte aux pommes du four. Ron se coinça les doigts dans le placard, Hermione (qui était la femme de Ron depuis deux mois déjà) faillit se faire assommer par les assiettes qui en surgirent, M. Weasley eut le pied écrasé par Hermione qui esquivait les assiettes. Ginny vint aux nouvelles et se cogna le nez sur la poignée de la porte.

Et puis vint le moment où on sonna à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir et eut la surprise de voir Drago Malefoy, son ancien ennemi de toujours, lui faire un sourire mauvais du pas de la porte. Il portait des vêtements moldus qui ne lui allait pas mal du tout : jean serré taille basse, t-shirt bleu qui lui moulait le torse, une très jolie vue pour qui aimait ça mais c'était assez surprenant de la part de quelqu'un qui disait détester la mode moldue. Drago lui prit le bras sans ménagement, arrachant un cri de surprise à Harry.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » dit-il immédiatement. « Tu es en danger de mort. »

« Depuis quand on se tutoie, Malefoy ? » dit Harry d'une voix hargneuse.

Drago ne l'écouta pas. Au contraire, il le tira hors de la maison, et avant que Harry ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter, ils transplanèrent.

Harry se retrouva en plein Londres, en chaussons, avec un chiffon sale à la main et des questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Drago se tenait en face de lui, la mine grave.

« JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI TE PREND, MALEFOY ? » hurla Harry de toute la force de ses poumons. « T'ES FOU ! »

Il voulait sans doute encore le trahir, c'était bien dans son genre ! Harry était fou de rage, il aurait voulu étrangler Drago !

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie, alors ne te plains pas. » dit simplement Drago sans s'émouvoir. « Tu devrais me remercier, au contraire ! »

« N'importe quoi ! J'exige que tu me ramènes chez moi tout de suite ! Que vont dire Ginny et les autres ? »

« Quoi, ils étaient là ? » fit Drago en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. C'est pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr qu'ils étaient là, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'allais demander Ginny en mariage ! »

Sans lui répondre, Drago les transplana de nouveau devant chez lui... ou plutôt ce qui en restait.

Harry resta sans voix. Sa maison, sa jolie maison était en ruines, alors qu'il l'avait quittée entière à peine cinq minutes avant ! Il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas erreur, mais non, c'était bien sa rue, le chemin qui menait au village, il reconnaissait le décor ! Mais de la maison, il ne restait qu'un amas de détritus, à peine de quoi fabriquer une petite cabane.

« Ginny ? Les Weasley ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ! »

« Merde ! » jura Drago, le visage tout blanc. « Je ne savais pas... je pensais que tu étais seul ! »

Harry se tourna vers Drago, prêt à faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire : à savoir, atomiser ce misérable déchet du monde sorcier qu'était Drago Malefoy. Drago fit un pas en arrière.

« Je peux tout t'expliquer ! » s'écria-t-il. « C'est de la faute de Tu-Sais-Qui ! »

« Ne mens pas ! Tu-Sais-Qui est mort, j'y ai veillé ! »

« Non ! Tu crois qu'il est mort, mais il a fait comme quand il a laissé son esprit dans ce cahier en deuxième année, il s'est réincarné ! Et il a lancé un sort sur ta maison, mais je t'ai sorti à temps ! »

« Et Ginny ? » hurla Harry, horrifié. « Et Ron, et Hermione ? Et le reste des Weasley ? »

Drago fit une horrible grimace.

« Je suis désolé... » dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

« C'est impossible ! »

« On ferait mieux de repartir. » soupira Drago. « Qui sait si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas encore là, en train de nous observer de loin... »

En état de choc, Harry n'eut pas la force d'empêcher Drago de l'attirer encore à lui pour le faire transplaner encore une fois. Encore une fois, ils se retrouvèrent dans les rues de Londres, et Haary s'écroula sur le pavé sans un mot. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il ne comprenait plus grand chose.

« Viens, Potter. » dit gentiment Drago. « Je ne connais pas bien cette partie de Londres, alors je ne peux pas nous faire transplaner bien. Et puis je préfère garder mes forces au cas où. »

Drago le tira par la manche et Harry le suivit, hagard. Il le mena dans un immeuble miteux situé dans un quartier à peine plus propre qu'une bouche d'égout. La chambre qu'il occupait était aussi miteuse que le reste, avec juste un lit un peu rouillé aux draps moisis et une grosse horloge verte en guise d'unique autre mobilier. Drago le posa lentement sur le lit et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Courage. » dit-il. « Je suis là pour t'aider, Potter. Je te protègerai. »

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Harry s'évanouit.

**ooo **

**Bizarre comme début, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à ce pauvre Harry ? Et Drago, pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit comme ça ?**

**Reviews please !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews ! Comme j'ai le temps en ce moment, je vous mets la suite, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**ooo**

Harry se réveilla des heures plus tard. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps ; depuis combien de temps avait-il donc dormi ? Il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé, mais de manière très vague, comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, ou plutôt d'un cauchemar. La chambre miteuse n'avait pas changé mais de Drago, aucune trace. Il s'était volatilisé.

« Malefoy ? » fit-il, un peu paniqué. « Où es-tu ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Harry se leva avec précaution et sortit dans la rue avec un mal de crâne. Personne ; le quartier était désert. Il n'avait pas de chaussures de marche ni d'argent moldu à dépenser et qui plus est, il ignorait totalement où il était. Il n'y avait que quelques lampadaires sales pour lui éclairer le chemin.

« C'est pas vrai, c'est un mauvais rêve, je vais bientôt me réveiller... »

Il pourrait peut-être commencer par aller au ministère de la magie... Quelqu'un pourrait l'y aider là-bas, n'importe qui ! Seulement, Harry ne savait pas par où aller, il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait exactement dans Londres. C'était Hermione qui était douée pour ce genre de choses ; c'était elle qui les avait guidés quand ils avaient fui Voldemort.

Oui, mais Hermione était peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il était, avec Ron et le reste des Weasley. Et Ginny aussi ! Le coeur de Harry se serra, mais il se ressaisit vite : il ne fallait jamais désespérer, tant qu'on avait un souffle de vie dans le corps ! Rassemblant son courage à deux mains, il fit un pas après l'autre dans une direction qu'il espéra être la bonne pour aller jusqu'au ministère. Au pire, il pourrait demander à un policier moldu de lancer un avis de recherche pour lui, en appelant chez les Weasley par exemple...

Les rues étaient vraiment sales et sinistres, ce qui lui rappelait assez les fois où il s'était perdu dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il frissonna en y repensant.

« La charité, mon bon monsieur... »

La voix râpeuse qui se fit entendre appartenait à un vieil homme en haillons qui tendait la main vers lui. Harry fit un « Pardon ! » timoré et s'empressa de partir au pas de course malgré les douleurs de ses pieds mal chaussés. Il avait pitié de ce pauvre homme mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose, dans la situation dans laquelle il était lui-même ! Le vieil homme le vit s'éloigner avec un regard mauvais et le traita de connard, mais Harry était déjà loin.

Au bout de la quinzième ruelle sombre et crasseuse, il se retrouva dans une rue plus grande le long de laquelle étaient parquées des voitures. Elles étaient si misérables qu'elles lui firent penser à celle que Ron avait laissé dans la forêt de Poudlard. Grelottant de froid car le temps s'était rafraîchi, Harry remonta la rue en espérant trouver des gens honnêtes qui auraient pu l'aider, mais non, il ne trouva que des sans-abris qui le regardaient passer comme s'ils voulaient l'assommer pour lui arracher les habits un peu trop propres pour le quartier qu'il portait. Harry s'en alla en courant.

« Harry ? » fit soudain une voix connue. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Surpris, Harry se retourna pour se retrouver en face de Neville. Son vieil ami était toujours égal à lui-même : un peu grassouillet, le visage rond et agréable, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres. Il tenait à la main une bouteille de soda vide qu'il jeta dans la poubelle près de Harry. Harry ne fut jamais aussi heureux de le voir.

« Neville, Dieu merci ! Tu peux me ramener chez moi, s'il-te-plaît ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci, dans cette tenue ? »

« Je t'expliquerai. Il faut que je contacte Ginny et les autres ! »

Neville lui jeta un drôle de regard.

« Pourquoi Ginny ? »

« Elle doit être folle d'inquiétude ! Je l'ai laissée chez moi et Malefoy m'a enlevé... Je n'y comprend rien ! »

« Chez toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et quel rapport avec Malefoy ? » dit Neville, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

« Tu sais, je t'en avais parlé, je voulais la demander en mariage... Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Elle est peut-être en danger de mort à l'heure qu'il est, j'en sais rien ! »

Neville fit un pas en arrière.

« Harry, tu es certain que ça va ? Tu as reçu un coup sur la tête ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! C'est la faute de Malefoy ! »

« Harry ? » fit soudain une autre voix.

Ginny surgit devant lui, habillée d'une robe et d'un manteau moldus qui lui allaient à ravir. Avant que Harry put réagir, elle s'accrocha au bras de Neville.

« Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu es dans un état ! »

« Ginny ? »

C'était Ron, flanqué d'Hermione à son bras. Derrière eux, le reste des Weasley suivait, chacun habillé comme s'ils sortaient d'une soirée mondaine. Harry ne comprenait rien à rien. N'étaient-ils pas dans sa maison un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, habillés comme l'exigeait la mode sorcière ?

« Harry Potter ? » dit Ron, visiblement surpris. « Ça fait un bail ! Comment ça va ? »

Harry le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une nouvelle tête, ce qui était presque le cas à vrai dire.

« On s'est vus il y a quelques heures ! Ron, tu vas bien ? »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? On n'a jamais été assez proches pour se voir régulièrement ! »

Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Tu débloques ! On est amis, Ron, tu te souviens pas ? Dis-lui, Hermione ! »

Hermione était perplexe.

« On ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé. » dit-elle. « C'est à peine si je me souviens de votre nom. Sans Ron, je n'aurais même pas pu le faire. »

Sur le coup, Harry ne savait plus quoi penser ni comment réagir.

« C'est impossible ! » s'écria-t-il, et la tête lui tournait bien un peu. « C'est moi, Harry, le Garçon qui a survécu ! Vous vous souvenez bien de notre combat contre Voldemort, non ? »

Cette fois, M. Weasley poussa un cri indigné.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, jeune homme, mais ce n'est pas bien de raconter des mensonges aussi gros ! Tout le monde dans le monde sorcier sait que c'est Neville le Garçon qui a survécu et que c'est lui qui a tué Vous-Savez-Qui ! »

« C'est vrai. » ajouta Ginny. « Et c'est le meilleur ami de Ron, et mon fiancé. Toi, tu n'es qu'un Serpentard qu'on a eu la gentillesse d'épargner parce que Neville ne voulait pas causer de problème et qu'il voulait pardonner à tout le monde, y compris ceux qui s'étaient ralliés au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne confonds pas tout ! »

« QUOI ?! »

C'était impossible ! Harry voulut se précipiter sur Ginny pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison, mais alors une main ferme le saisit par la main. Il fut plaqué contre un torse puissant tandis que l'autre main de son ravisseur l'empêchait de parler. Harry tenta de se débattre, en vain : celui qui l'avait pris avait une poigne de fer.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Drago, habillé comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu !

« Désolé du dérangement. » dit-il d'une voix forte en direction des Weasley. « Harry a un peu trop bu et ça le pousse toujours à dire et faire des choses bizarres. Je vais le ramener cuver son vin dans un coin tranquille. »

« Surveille tes sbires, Malefoy ! » hurla un Ron furieux. « Tu crois qu'on a le temps de s'occuper de déchets tels que vous ? »

Drago lui lança un regard hautain.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne compte nullement déranger votre jolie réunion de famille. Longbottom, Weasley, je vous souhaite bien le bonsoir. »

Et sans plus attendre, il entraîna Harry dans une rue sombre, loin des Weasley. Harry était si abasourdi par tout ce qui s'était passé qu'il se laissa faire au début, mais dès qu'il put se ressaisir, il se dégagea violemment de Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ? » fit-il, hors de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait, Malefoy ? »

Drago lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Rien du tout ! Je t'avais dit que je t'avais sauvé la vie, et bien je viens de le refaire ! Ne commence pas à te plaindre ! »

« Toi, sauvé ma vie ? C'est une mauvaise blague ? Tu me hais ! Et pourquoi personne ne m'a reconnu ? C'est quoi cette histoire avec Neville ? »

Drago fit la grimace.

« C'est la vérité. Tout change très vite. Maintenant, c'est Neville le sauveur du monde sorcier, pas toi. Drôle, hein ? »

« Je ne voix pas en quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! »

« Moi, rien. C'est Tu-Sais-Qui qu'il faut blâmer, je te dis. »

Un bruit de pas insistant résonna dans l'air, comme un sifflement furieux. Affolé, Drago se jeta sur Harry et le plaqua contre le mur. Ils virent bientôt arriver ce qu'ils avaient entendu : à savoir, une patrouille de sorciers en balais armés de leurs baguettes qui dardaient des yeux méchants sur tout ce qui bougeait. L'un d'entre eux vit un sans-abri s'enfuir en courant et lui jeta un sort de Jambencoton, sous les yeux effarés de Harry. Quand on le releva, il reconnut le sans-abri : c'était un garçon qu'il avait connu à Poudlard, un ancien Serpentard qui avait trois ans de plus que Drago et lui.

« Karlton Jenkins. » dit celui qui avait jeté le sort. « Il est recherché depuis un bout de temps. Bonne prise. »

On l'emmena sans ménagement. Puis, l'un des sorciers se tourna vers eux et les appela d'une voix rude.

« Tu es Drago Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en s'adressant à Drago. « Je reconnais ta sale face de traître. »

« C'est moi. » dit Drago sans bouger. « J'ai une immunité, ne l'oubliez pas. »

Le sorcier ricana.

« Et lui ? » demanda-t-il en désignant Harry.

Drago fit un sourire froid.

« Il est avec moi. Un ancien camarade avec qui je voulais juste partager un verre. Rien de mal. »

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne complotez pas ? »

« Nous nous sommes revus pour le plaisir, pas le travail ou une envie de vengeance. »

Et sans plus de façons, Drago renversa la tête de Harry en arrière et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient ceux de Harry, comme pour dire : « Fais ce que je te dis ! Ne me contredis pas ! » Harry obtempéra avec dégoût, car il sentait que sa vie en dépendait, mais quand même...

« Ouais. » fit le sorcier avec une autre grimace. « Je vois. Faites pas d'histoires ou je vous mets au trou, d'accord ? »

Il s'envola avec ses compagnons. Drago lâcha Harry dont les jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

Drago l'avait embrassé ! Et même si c'était assez incroyable, la sensation était loin d'être désagréable... au contraire...

« Félicitations, Potter. Tu viens d'être promus au rang de mon fiancé officiel. »

**ooo**

**Héhé, on commence à voir le slash... ça ira de mieux en mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas !**


End file.
